


can’t sleep?

by squishyserpent



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of nezumi’s parents, mentions of safu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyserpent/pseuds/squishyserpent
Summary: After Nezumi unsuccessfully tried to fix his hair, he sighed and turned to Shion.“Can’t sleep?”Shion shook his head, Nezumi’s eyes catching the movement in the darkness. Darkness didn’t hinder any of his senses, a fact that Shion added to his endless list of things that made him admire him. Darkness heightened them, if anything.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	can’t sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am here to pump life into the no.6 fandom with my angst! normally i go way harder on the angst on my twitter (@EMONEZUMI) but i held back this time, a little.  
> please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoy!

Shion shuffled under the sheets again, flipping onto one side and then opting to sleep on the other in frustration. Nezumi lifted his head from his pillow, his long dark hair mussed, with strands covering his eyes and sticking out at his ears in a completely abnormal fashion. Shion felt a smile curl onto his lips. 

Nezumi, of course, caught this, and kicked him softly. 

“My hair looks that bad?” Nezumi asked, his voice husky with drowsiness. 

“No.” Shion lied, his smile growing as Nezumi scrunched his eyebrows, pushing a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. 

After Nezumi unsuccessfully tried to fix his hair, he sighed and turned to Shion. 

“Can’t sleep?”

Shion shook his head, Nezumi’s eyes catching the movement in the darkness. Darkness didn’t hinder any of his senses, a fact that Shion added to his endless list of things that made him admire him. Darkness heightened them, if anything. 

Nezumi lifted his arm above his head, leaving an open spot for Shion to rest his head on his chest with a sigh. 

“What’s keeping you up?” 

“Nothing in particular.” Shion replied, fibbing a little. Nezumi hummed in response. 

“Just thinking about the night we met.” Shion said after a moment. 

Nezumi, almost instinctively, moved his arm from above his head to start threading his fingers through Shion’s hair. It was one of the many habits he had developed in their relationship, along with touching Shion’s scars with great care and kissing him on the top of his head when he woke up after him. 

“I think about that night more times than I can count.” Nezumi admitted. 

“It’s just, I can’t believe that one decision brought me to you. I’m not sure if it’s incredibly lucky or just happenstance.” 

Nezumi hummed in response, his small smile visible in the light cracking through the blinds. 

“I think it’s a little bit of both.” 

After a comfortable few beats of silence, Nezumi spoke again. 

“You’re thinking about something else too, I can tell.” 

Shion felt himself sigh inwardly, mixed with a bit of gratefulness. He never could hide anything from him, could he? 

“I’m thinking about Safu, too.” Shion said. 

“I don’t know much about her,” Nezumi’s fingers moved downward to the strand that was longer than the rest near his ear. “You can tell me about her, if you want.” 

Shion’s eyes drifted upwards towards the ceiling as he tried to compile some details and memories suitable for Safu. 

“She kind of reminds me of you,” Shion began with a small smile. “She always stood up for herself, and for me. She loved her grandmother very much, and she wore the older styles of clothing she had proudly, despite people commenting on it. She was extremely smart, definitely smarter than me. She loved school, and she was a great friend.” 

Nezumi nodded, listening to the details to try to form an image of her in his mind. 

“She was also extremely blunt at times.” Shion added, remembering when she had asked him to have sex with her. 

“That reminds me of someone I know,” Nezumi said with a light chuckle, pulling Shion a little closer. “No wonder you two were such good friends.”

“I did have other friends in school, but she seemed to be the only one who really...I’m not quite sure how to put it. She just fit perfectly into my life.” 

Shion felt his chest lighten when he finished, feeling the weight lessen now that he had spoken about her. He felt like he was doing her a disservice by pushing her death out of his mind. 

“She sounds a bit like my mother.” Nezumi said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Shion flicked his gaze to him, not pressing him to speak. Nezumi speaking about his past was a rare occurrence, and mentioning his parents was even rarer. He knew it was something extremely sensitive and private, considering he had been torn away from them at such a young age. 

“I can’t really remember her face, but she had the same spirit. She always protected me, no matter what. She was her own person in every way. I feel like she had a part in me being so independent.” Nezumi continued, his face scrunching a little, as if he were pulling the details from somewhere deep. His fingers stilled for a moment. 

“The details get foggy sometimes, but there’ll be times during the day when I see something, something as simple as a tree, that surfaces some memory of my parents. It’s disjointed, but it’s there. I get...angry with myself sometimes when I can’t remember certain things, but in the end that’s just what happens to a memory. It fades.” Nezumi’s gaze drifted towards the window. 

Shion felt an ache in his heart, and he buried his face deeper into Nezumi’s chest and wrapped an arm around his middle. 

“I didn’t upset you, did I?” Nezumi asked, looking down at Shion. 

Shion shook his head while still buried in him, his words muffled. 

“Not at all; it’s just, that’s the first time you’ve ever spoken about your mother.” 

Nezumi blinked, as if he hadn’t realized this. He felt his eyes glass over a bit, and he quickly rubbed at it. He didn’t want to pass his pain onto Shion. They had both shouldered enough pain to last several lifetimes. 

Even with his face buried in Nezumi’s shirt, Shion knew Nezumi had hidden his tears. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Nezumi. Just let it out.” 

Nezumi, unable to voice his thanks without his throat completely breaking, returned to stroking Shion’s hair as he let his tears fall. 

It always broke Shion’s heart when Nezumi cried, not only because he was crying, but because of how silent he was. It seemed he had been used to crying silently his whole life, training himself to hold back his tears until he was alone. His cries hardly made a sound, and the only indication Shion felt was the slight shaking of Nezumi’s chest and the occasional drop he felt on his neck. 

Shion never would truly know Nezumi’s past, and that was okay. They were each other’s lighthouse, to direct each other out of the darkness, and anchors, to hold each other down and be a constant in life. To support each other. Shion didn’t need to know all of the details of the man beside him, because he loved him, and Shion loved him back. And nothing could change that. 

Shion didn’t allow himself to dose off until Nezumi’s shaking and tears had stopped. Even if he didn’t have the right words or the knowledge to console him, he would always be there to do the same thing Nezumi had done countless times over: hold him and listen. 

Just before Shion slipped into sleep, Nezumi pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“She would’ve loved you, Shion.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ;)! follow me on my twitter if you want to talk about no.6 more!


End file.
